Halloween
by OTP324B21
Summary: This is a collection of Halloween ficlets that I'll be writing over the length of this month.
1. Chapter 1

Delphine sat on the chair facing the single door. All she could see was the top of Cosima's head and her feet under the door as she wiggled into whatever she was trying on. "So what does one do at a Halloween party?"

Standing on the tips of her toes, Cosima's head popped over the door, smiling at her. "Costumes, drinks, candy..." She disappeared behind the door again and pulled off what she had tried on. "So you guys don't have Halloween back home?"

Picking up the catalog that was on the table beside her chair, Delphine flipped through the costumes. "It is a recent thing, only really in Paris." She cringed at a few of the costumes. "It is catered more towards Americans. We do participate in Toussaint on November 1st, but it is not a party as this Halloween is." She set the catalog down and sighed softly. "It is normally a day that no one works on. We buy flowers for graves, occasionally have a dinner in remembrance."

Pausing in the middle of lacing up the front of a costume, Cosima looked over the door again, having heard a certain tone in the blonde's voice. "Is it something you normally do? We can do that instead...I mean we can't go to France or anything but we can have a dinner instead."

Delphine waved her off with a half-smile. "Non, Ma Cherie. Your Halloween sounds much more joyous." She watched as the woman disappeared behind the door again. She could see her slipping on long boots and tilted her head to see if she could see under the door.

"No peeking!" Cosima had looked over the door to make sure Delphine was really ok.

Gracefully standing up, Delphine moved over to the door, leaning against the wall beside it so as not the peek. "How many costumes do you have in there?"

With one last look in the mirror, Cosima nodded. "A few. I think this is the one though." She unlocked the door and opened it modestly, pulling the blonde in.

Laughing in surprise as she was pulled in, her laughter trailed off as she took in the sight of the woman. "Um..." Her eyes trailed from the boots up, taking in the black leather pants tucked into the knee-high high-heeled boots that lifted the woman up 3 inches higher than she normally was. There was a fake sword and pistol seated on a belt that hung loosely on her waist. A sleeveless red and black brocade coat was hung open revealing a black and red corset hugging the woman's body over an off-the-shoulder off-white peasant shirt. She licked her lips, trying to find the words. "What are you?"

Still unsure of the costume, Cosima lifted the tri-horn hat that accompanied it. "A pirate?"

"Hmmmm." Delphine tapped her chin, taking in the costume again. "I do not think this is very historically accurate, Cosima."

"Well, yeah." Cosima smoothed her hands down the corset, feeling a little self-conscious. "I mean pirates were probably pretty smelly and gross."

Nodding, Delphine reached out to touch the coat, feeling the material. With a grin, she gripped it and pulled the woman close, meeting her lips in a deep kiss.

With a muffled giggle, Cosima returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around the woman's neck and using the new height to good advantage. She felt her back pressed against the wall of the dressing room and used all her will power to break the kiss off. "Okay..." She took a deep, steadying breath. "I..." She cleared her throat and pressed her hand against the woman's chest, feeling the strong heartbeat. "Ok so I take it you approve of the costume."

Caressing her back, Delphine leaned her forehead against the brunette's. "It's ok." She smiled softly. "I'm more interested in what's inside the costume." Delphine caressed her cheek. "But the costume does make nice packaging."

Laughing, Cosima gave her another quick kiss. "Get out so I can change."

"Pardon?" Delphine gave her an exaggerated sad look. "You mean you are not going to wear this all day?"

Shaking her head, Cosima pushed her away. "Get out. We get to pick out your costume next."

Hopping slightly as the door shut behind her, Delphine laughed. "Only if you help me try it on." She took her seat again. "I think I'm beginning to like this American tradition."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cosima?"

Pulling her dreads up into a bun before grabbing the assortment of metal instruments, Cosima moved over to the cleared off space on the floor, setting out each tool carefully on the newspapered area. "Hmm?" She looked at Delphine who was sitting on the couch, her book forgotten as she looked over the preparations.

Getting up and moving over to the area the scientist had set up, she picked up a slim jagged saw. "What are you doing?"

With a grunt of effort, Cosima set the large orange pumpkin in the middle of the newspapers, sitting down and crossing her legs. "Carving a pumpkin."

Pursing her lips, Delphine took a seat on the floor, resting her elbows on her knees. "Into what?"

Cosima grinned at the blonde, already used to the complete ignorance of all things Halloween. "I dunno…traditionally people put scary faces on them, but these days people put other things like celebrities, cartoons, etc." She picked up a Sharpie and thought about it for a minute. "I'm torn between spongebob squarepants and a double helix."

Her brows furrowing in confusion, Delphine pulled out her cell phone. "What is this called again?"

"A Jack-o-lantern" Cosima supplied, drawing a simple outline on the curved surface.

Pulling up an image search, Delphine scrolled through the pictures. "Hmm…these are very intricate."

Pausing to light the joint she had rolled previously, Cosima took a long drag from it before offering it to the blonde. "I am not artistic enough for that stuff. I'm a pretty basic girl."

Accepting the joint warily, Delphine inhaled slowly, having learned her lesson before. "You are far from basic, ma Cherie." She coughed slightly at the end of the sentence, handing the joint back to the woman.

Taking one more drag, Cosima set it down in the ashtray. "That's cause I have you." She blew a kiss in the blondes direction as she made work of quickly finishing the basic outline. She traded the pen for her joint, re-lighting it and taking a long drag before handing it to the blonde and picking up one of the longer knives.

Delphine gave her an uncertain look but accepted the joint, taking a longer drag, feeling her lungs and throat burning. "Should you really be cutting while smoking?"

Pausing to think, Cosima frowned. "Probably not." She shrugged and rotated the pumpkin, thinking about the perfect place to start cutting. She looked up as fingers circled her wrist.

Easily removing the knife from the woman's hand, Delphine closed the space between them. She tipped the woman's chin up, kissing her softly. "Maybe you should finish this later." She caressed the soft cheek. "We can do something else instead."

Cosima grinned widely, wrapping her arm around the woman's waist. "What did you have in mind?"

Tracing her lips with a thumb, Delphine returned the smile. "Je veux que tu m'embrasses."

Recognizing the word for kiss, Cosima slid her arm around the taller woman's neck, pulling her down for a deep kiss that sent shivers down her spine.


End file.
